1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seals for frameless vehicle windows.
2. Background Art
DE 101 31 774 C1 describes a seal for a vehicle window. The seal is placed in the window frame of the vehicle. The window is movable between a raised closed position and lowered opened positions. The window inserts into the seal when the window is closed. The seal includes a sealing body having a metallic support. Two mutually facing sealing lips are situated on the sealing body. A side of the sealing body and the sealing lips adjoin a seal receiving space of the seal. The upper end of the window projects into the seal receiving space when the window is closed. Each sealing lip adjoins a respective one of the two side walls of the upper window end when the window is closed to create a sealed closure between the vehicle interior and the external environment.